oh my haehyuk versi
by orion forever
Summary: eunhyuk namja manis berumur 19 tahun yang harus menikah dengan namja yang tidak di kenalnya demi melunasi hutang appanya, saat hari pernikahan eunhyuk syok dan kabur karna tahu kalo colon suaminya adalah lee donghae rivalnya di klub dance, tapi saat kabur tiba tiba saja eunhyuk di seret seorang berjas putih. nugu?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

TOLONG RIVIEW

.

.

"eunhyuk ah jangan lari" teriak sosok namja paruh baya pada sosok namja manis berambut blonde yang tengah berlari menggunakan pakaian pengantin tanpa lengan berwarna putih membuat sang namja manis terlihat cantik. baiklah ayo kita berkenalan dengan namja manis aka kim eunhyuk tersebut.

yak author gila apa kau tidak lihat kalo aku tengah kejar kejaran begini, ah sudahlah anyeong haseo naneun kim eunhyuk imnidah kalian cukup panggil aku eunhyuk saja ne. hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku dan kalian tau? aku tengah kaburrr sekarang ini, kenapa kalian ingin tahu? oh baiklah salahkan saja appaku yang banyak hutang dan dengan sangat kurang ajarnya dia menjualku, bukan menjual dalam arti negatif tapi lebih tepatnya dia menikahkanku denangan anak teman appaku agar hutangnya lunas. walau berat akhirnya aku setuju, tapi kau tahu? ternyata namja yang akan menikah denganku adalah lee donghae, namja sombong dan juga rivalku di klub dance, tentu saja aku menolak dan kabur. dasar memang nasibku yang tegah sial sebelum aku berhasil kabur aku ketahuan oh my... dan akhirnya terjadilah kejar, mengejar dan menghindar ala pengantin ini.

aku terus berlari sampai tiba tiba tanganku di tarik seseorang berjas putih dan menyeretku

"yak lepaskan aku, lepas palli aku harus pergi" marahku, namja tersebut berhenti menyeretku dan terdiam aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karna dia membelakangiku, dengan gerakan apa itu dalam bahasa inggris selow moseon namja tersebut membalikan wajahnya dan doeng namja ini dasar kurang ajar batinku

"yak lee donghae lepaskan tanganku" bentakku donghae menatapku datar dan kembali menyeretku menuju altar, apa dia sudah gila? kenapa dia membawaku kemari. donghae terus menyeretku tepat di hadapan sang pastur dan menatapku dingin

"kalo kau pikir aku suka pernikahan ini jawabannya tidak, aku juga tidak mau menikah denganmu" ucap donghae masih setia dengan wajah datarnya, kalo kau tidak suka kenapa menyeretku ke mari dasar idiot. seolah tahu apa yang aku pikirkan donghae menghelang nafas pelan dan kembali menatapku

"umma ku sakit, dan dia ingin aku menikah dengan mu. aku tidak mungki menolknya mengingat keadaan umma saat itu, lagi pula bukankah kau harus membayar hutang appa mu, apa kau tidak kasian padanya?" tanya donghae panjang lebar, aku terdiam memiirkan ucapan donghae barusan mungkin memang aku harus mengalah untuk sekarang pikirku, aku mengangguk tanda mengerti pada donghae. selanjutnya yangkudengar adalah kata kata pastur dan donghae yang mungucapkan

"ya saya bersedia bla bla bla entah berapa lama aku berpikir sampai ucapan sang pastur menyadarkan ku

"kau boleh mencium istrimu" aku kaget tentu saja apa katanya mencium? nugu, aku dan donghae? ohh yang benar saja aku semakin kaget saat donghae menangkup wajahku dan mendekatkan wajahnya aku menutup rapat mataku bisa kurasakan hembusan nafasnya di wajah ku, detik berikutnya yang kurasakan adalah bibirku di lumatnya lembut membuatku kaget dan membuka mataku, donghae mengakhiri ciumannya dan tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai ke arahku

"mulai hari ini kau adalah istriku, jadi bersikaplah yang patuh dan turuti semua keinginanku ne chagiya" glup aku meneguk air liurku dengan susah payah mendengar ucapannya ohh tuhan tolong selamatkan aku batinku.

.

.

.

(seminggu sebelum pernikahan)

.

.

"aku pulang' teriak eunhyuk saat sampai di rumah sederhana miliknya, eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri ruangan rumahnya dan mencari sosok sang appa, dahi eunhyuk mengerut saat tidak mendapati sosok appa nya kangin.

'appa.. kau di mana" panggil eunhyuk khawatir karna tidak menemukan sang appa di ruangan tengah. eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah pintu bercat coklat di mana kamar kangin berada.

eunhyuk membuka pintunya dan menghelang nafas lega mendapati sosok sang appa yang tengah berdiri memunggunginya.

"appa, kau sedang apa di situ" tanya eunhyuk dan menghampiri kangin yang tengah menatap keluar jendela kamarnya, kangin membalikan wajahnya dan menatap wajah cantik eunhyuk lalu memeluknya erat.

"omo apa kenapa wajah appa" tanya eunhyuk kaget saat mendapati wajah kangin penuh luka lembap

"hyukkie tolong apa, para penagih hutang itu datang lagi dan memukuli appa, mereka mengancam kalo appa tidak segera membayar hutang mereka akan membunuh appa" kangin memeluk tubuh kurus eunhyuk erat membuat eunhyuk kesusahan untuk bernafas. eunhyuk mengelus punggug kangin menenangkan yang tanpa eunhyuk sadari kangin tengah meneteskan obat mata agar terlihat meyakinkan -_- #modus ini appa kangin.

"ne appa memangnya apa yang bisa hyukkie bantu?" tanya eunhyuk tulus. kangin langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang pundak eunhyuk erat

"benar hyukkie mau membantu appa" tanya kangin, eunhyuk yang memang polos dan penurut mengangguk mengiyakan

"hyukkie bisa membantu appa melunasi semuaaa hutang apa dengan cara..." kangin menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat eunhyuk penasaran

"menikah" lanjut kangin, eunhyuk membulatkan matanya tidak percaya mwo menikah? yang benar saja batin eunhyuk.

"MWO MENIKAH? siro jinja siro" tolak eunhyuk dan melepaskan tangan kangin di pundaknya, kangin menundukan wajahnya dan terisak membuat eunhyuk bingung,sekaligus merasa bersalah sudah meneriaki kangin.

"jadi hyukkie rela melihat appa di pukuli setiap hari dan di bunuh ne?" ucap kangin berlebihan, eunhyuk gelagapan dan mengacak rambutnya prustasi

"ck tapi kenapa harus menikah appa, lagi pula siapa yang mau menikah denganku" kangin langsung menatap eunhyuk senang

"kau akan menikah dengan anak teman appa, dia namja yang tampan, baik, juga seumuran denganmu hyukkie, kalo kau mau menikah dengannya teman appa bersedia melunasi semua hutanghutang appa ottokhe" jelas kangi panjang lebar, eunhyuk akan kembali protes tapi di urungkannya melihat ekspresi kangin dan wajahnya yang penuh luka lembap

"hahhh~ ne baiklah aku mau" jawab eunhyuk membuat kangin bersorak dan memeluk eunhyuk erat

"gomawo chagiya, kau memang anak appa yang terbaik" eunhyuk hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban tanpa menyadari seringai jahil kangi sang appa

.

.

,.

TBC

.

. ottoke patut di lanjutkah? tolong kasih masukan dan rivie gomawo


	2. Chapter 2

**main cast:**

**lee hyukjae**

**lee donghae**

**...**

**...**

**kim heechull**

**tan hangkyung**

**kang in.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING: BL/BOYS LOVE BOYS/YAOI.**

**OOC, ROMANTIS KURANG, TYPO BERTEBARAN.**

**.**

**.**

**di sebuah rumah mewah bak istana versailles, terlihat tiga orang namja tengah berusaha mengintip. ralat lebih tepatnya hanya dua orang karna sang pemilik rumah hanya berdiri dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah istri dan juga besannya tersebut.**

**"sudahlah kangin, chullie tidak baik mengganggu mereka" ucap hangkyung selaku pemilik rumah tersebut merasa jengah melihat istri dan juga besannya.**

**"aishh honey, tanggung belum ada suara sedikit pun" ucap heechull sang istri di balas anggukan setuju dari kangin yang masih menempelkan telinganya di daun pintu bercat coklat tersebut.**

**"AKHHH...APPO" teriak sebuah suabalik pintu yang tengah berusaha di intip oleh heechull dan juga kang in.**

**"hyuk..hyuk..akhh.." terdengar suara lain dari balik pintu bertuliskan pengantin baru tersebut, hangkyung yang merasa tidak enak pada pengantin baru tersebut langsung menyeret paksa kangin dan juga heechull agar menjauh dari kamar sang pengantin baru.**

**"anii..anii kami masih mau mengintip, anni" teriak histeris kangin dan heechull, baiklah kita lupakan saja ketiga namja tersebut ayo kita intip ada apa di balik pintu tersebut.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"AKHHH...APPO" eunhyuk meringis kesakitan saat tangannya di pelintir oleh donghae dengan kuat, dengan marah eunhyuk langsung menendang kaki donghae berkali kali**

**"hyuk..hyuk..akhh" erangan kesakitan donghae saat rambutnya di tarik kasar oleh eunhyuk yang kini menduduki perut rata donghae masih dengan menarik rambut donghae**

**"akhh.. sakit bodoh lepaskan" ucap donghae kesakitan, karna eunhyuk tak kunjung melepaskan rambutnya dengan sigap donghae membalik keadaan sehingga kini eunhyuk lah yang donghae duduki perutnya**

**"beraninya kau rasakan ini hehehe" donghae mencubit keras pipi eunhyuk**

**"ahhh appo hae-ah" eunhyuk meronta dan mendorong tubuh donghae dari atas perutnya kuat BRUK donghae terjatuh dari atas kasur, eunhyuk segera duduk dan mengelus pipinya yang terasa terbakar akibat cubitan donghae**

**"beraninya KAU.. rasakan ini" donghae melompat ke atas kasur dan kembali menindih tubuh eunhyuk DUG kepala keduanya kejedot stand tempat tidur dan bruk keduanya pingsan karena kepala mereka yang terasa pening. (lebay amat ni haehyuk #plak**

**.**

**.**

**_eunhyuk pov_**

**_._**

**_._****aku mengerejapkan mataku saat merasakan sinar matahari menembus kamar baruku, tubuhku rasanya mau remuk saat mengingat pergulatan dengan donghae gara gara berebut tempat tidur. saat akan membalikan badanku, aku merasakan beban berat, melihat siapa yang tengah menindih tubuhku dan omona deg,deg,deg jantungku berdegup kencang melihat wajah tampan yang tengah terlelap di atas tubuhku, eh.. di atas tubuhku ya? di atas tubuhku, MWO DI ATAS TUBUHKU**

**"HYAAAAA" teriakku dan menyingkirkan tubuh namja ikan tersebut, karna posisiku yang berada di sisi tempat tidur otomatis aku terjatuh dari kasur**

**"berisik... pagi pagi sudah teriak teriak" omelnya dan melemparkan bantal tepat mengenai wajahku awas kau lee donghae batinku marah lalu nesot menuju kamar mandi karna kakiku sakit sekali, tiba tiba saja tubuhku di angkat saat melihat siapa yang mengangkatku wajahku memerah melihat wajah donghae dari jarak sedekat ini**

**"kalo kau tidak bisa berdiri kenapa tidak memanggilku eoh?" donghae menurunkanku di dalam kamar mandi**

**"kau bisa mandi sendiri kan?" aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban iya lalu donghae keluar dari kamar mandi**

**"apa aku sudah gila? kenapa aku merasa di sangat tampan,, aiggoo mengerikan sekali" gumamku lalu menggeleng dan segera mandi.**

**.**

**.**

**_eunhyuk pov end_**

**_._**

**_._****Orion University terlihat ramai siang itu, eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya dengan teresok esok saat sampai di koridor matanya menagkap sosok yang sangat di rindukannya**

**"KYUU" teriak eunhyuk dan berlari dengan sedikit sulit mengingat kakinya yang sakit, sosok namja tampan tersebut tersenyum dan menghampiri eunhyuk yang langsung memeluknya erat**

**"bogoshipoyo kyunie-ah, kau kemana saja dua tahun ini?" tanya eunhyuk dalam pelukan namja tampan tersebut**

**"nado bogoshipo hyukkie" kyuhyun sang namja ikal balik memeluk eunhyuk erat**

**"EKHMMM EKHMMM" sebuah deheman keras menghentikan acara pelukan kyu-hyuk dan menatap sang empu dan**

**"lee donghae" ucap eunhyuk kaget saat melihat sosok donghae dan yesung temannya yang kini berdiri di hadapan eunhyuk dan kyuhyun yang sudah melepaskan pelukan masing masing**

**"siapa dia?" tanya donghae menatap tidak suka ke arah kyuhyun sedangkan yang di tatap hanya menyeringai, kyuhyun merangkul pundak eunhyuk agar merapat ke arahnya**

**"aku..aku cho kyuhyun kekasih dari kim eunhyuk" semua orang kaget mendengar ucapan kyuhyun, tangan donghae terkepal melihat semirik kyuhyun membuat kilatan petir di antara keduanya terlihat.**

**oh my~ apa lagi ini batin eunhyuk frustasi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** TBC**

**.**

**BWAHAHAHAHAH akhirnya update juga mianhae kalo lama dan ini dia balesan riview semua ...  
**

**.**

**.**

**guest : ne gomawo, semoga suka chapter 2 nya..**

**jewels1295: kalo ikan hae laku bagi bagi ne chingu #plak**

**one: ne udah di lanjut semoga suka. gomawo riview nya**

**ms lee: ne ini udah di lanjut, nasib umma ya? kita lihat saja nanti hehehe gomawo riview nya**

**yunteukwon: gomawo, ini udah lanjut moga suka**

**kim hyun soo: gomawo kalo suka chingu, m-preng mungkin di chap yang akan datang ne saya suka grogi kalo bikin m-preng**

**lee ikan: ini udah lanjut moga suka**

**shimmax: kangin punya utang, ntar bakalan ketahuan ko chingu tapi bukan di chap ini.**

**lovehaepa: ne ini udah di lanjut**

**eunhae shipper: ne ini udah lanjut selamat membaca dan semoga suka.**

**lyndaariezz: soal itu saya juga belum dapet konfirmasi dari hae oppa jadi masih rahasia hehe gomawo dah riview**

**mingmin: karna ini haehyuk jadi alur sama endingnya juga bakal beda eonnoni, gomawo riviewnya saya juga suka cerita eon yang because of you**

**ellizabeth kim: haha kangin emang ada modus kayangya eononi, saya tunggu lho epep eon yang one hundred million dolar boy, ceritanya daebak tapi aku gak suka wonkyu couple**

**daevict024: ne udah di lanjut moga suka**

**amandhharu0552: ne gomawo sarannya eononi, saya emang baru di fanfiction jadi masih belajar**

**hyukjae86: ne udah di lanjut, saya juga tunggu epep eon yang i love my strange gril**


End file.
